Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a fraction. $ -\dfrac{8}{8} \times 1 \times 0.36 = {?} $
First get all of the numbers as simplified fractions. $ -\dfrac{8}{8} = -\dfrac{1}{1} $ $ 1 = \dfrac{10}{10} = \dfrac{1}{1} $ $ 0.36 = \dfrac{3.6}{10} = \dfrac{9}{25} $ Now we have: $ -\dfrac{1}{1} \times \dfrac{1}{1} \times \dfrac{9}{25} = {?} $ $ \phantom{ -\dfrac{1}{1} \times \dfrac{1}{1} \times \dfrac{9}{25}} = \dfrac{-1 \times 1 \times 9} {1 \times 1 \times 25} $ $ \phantom{ -\dfrac{1}{1} \times \dfrac{1}{1} \times \dfrac{9}{25}} = -\dfrac{9}{25} $